


means i wanna 69 with you

by doingthemost



Series: paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, Crack, F/F, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Let Alexis Rose Eat, No Sex, Post-Canon, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles, and some foreplay, how many fics am I going to write for how many ari songs this week, jealousy as a turn on, just discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "Babe," Alexis says, managing the word through her laughter as her other hand comes to a rest on Twyla's stomach. She moves her fingertips under the hem of Twyla's shirt, pressing her lips to Twyla's temple and then her cheek. "It's okay. I mean, honestly, it's kind of overrated?"Alexis doesn't bring up 69-ing as some kind of challenge. It's just some social commentary – some light discourse – about, like, the act of 69-ing. So what if Alexis can't help if Twyla takes it as one? It's not, like, premeditated or anything. Really!
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986454
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29
Collections: Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	means i wanna 69 with you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, this just happened. 🤷♀️ And yes, the song Alexis puts on right before this scene begins is "34+35," and there's a tiny little _Sex and the City_ reference in here.

"Even though I'm wifey, you can hit it like a side chick."  
\- 34+35, Ariana Grande

  


* * *

  


"Hey, Twy?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

Alexis picks Twyla's book out of her hand, saving the spot with her thumb, then sets it aside on the couch. She settles sideways on Twyla's lap in its place, her arms around Twyla's neck and her legs draped along Twyla's thigh. 

Twyla quirks an eyebrow as her hands settle onto Alexis' legs. "I was reading that, you know." 

"It's not like the book's going anywhere." Alexis twirls some of Twyla's hair around her index finger, humming a little to the music playing in the background. "Besides, I have something important to ask."

"Okay." It's second-nature for Twyla to apply some pressure with her hand, gently massaging Alexis' thigh above her knee, just below her skirt. Alexis makes a little contented sound in the back of her throat, leaning her forehead against Twyla's temple. "What's that?"

"Have you ever 69'd somebody?" 

Somehow, this is simultaneously the last thing Twyla ever would have expected Alexis to ask her _and_ something she can't believe they haven't already discussed before. And now her face is on fire with the strength of her blush as she shakes her head, and Alexis only makes it worse when she giggles, cupping Twyla's face with one of her hands and stroking her thumb over her cheek. 

"Babe," Alexis says, managing the word through her laughter as her other hand comes to a rest on Twyla's stomach. She moves her fingertips under the hem of Twyla's shirt, pressing her lips to Twyla's temple and then her cheek. "It's okay. I mean, honestly, it's kind of overrated?"

Twyla's hand digs into Alexis' thigh a little harder, her brow furrowing. She's not jealous, per _se_ – she's aware that neither of them were the other's first lover, and she knows firsthand how adventurous her girlfriend is, but – Well. She isn't thrilled about the implicit comparison that her mind's forming. "When did _you_ do it?" 

"Oh, you know." Alexis twines her hand through Twyla's hair, her fingernails scratching lightly against her scalp. Twyla tilts her head up, searching for Alexis' lips, but Alexis kisses her nose instead. "I was, like, hooking up with this guy from that _Teen Wolf_ show, once? I can't even remember his name."

Twyla wrinkles her nose. She's pretty sure she knows the show Alexis is talking about, and she's still not _jealous_ , but – "And you guys did... that?"

"Just once!" Alexis shrugs one shoulder in one smooth motion, shaking her head to reveal the curve of her neck. She presses the flat of her palm against Twyla's stomach as Twyla reaches up to trace her fingers along Alexis' pulse point, her hand settling gently around her neck and her thumb rubbing over her collarbone. Twyla's breathing is growing shallower, but she's sure it's due to the embarrassment still coloring her cheeks. It doesn't have anything to do with the mental image Alexis is inserting into her mind. "Honestly, I didn't _love_ it?" 

Twyla licks her lips, wetting her dry throat, as she considers this. "I mean, it always... not that I have firsthand experience with it, but it seems like a lot of work."

"Ohmygod, you wouldn't believe it." Alexis runs her hand along the curve of Twyla's waist, then onto the back of her bra. Twyla leans into Alexis, allowing her the room she needs to unfasten her bra, and kisses Alexis' neck. And so what if she uses her teeth a little? It's not like she's trying to prove a point, to remind Alexis whose lap she's sitting on. "There is a _lot_ of balance involved. And you can't, like... I mean, part of the fun about going down on someone is getting to focus on _them_? Same thing for having someone go down on you, too." 

Twyla nods, running her tongue over the bite marks she just made, and Alexis' breath hitches before she adds: "So it's weird to do both at the same time, right? And a blow job is already a lot of work. Like, I'm just saying, they don't call a 'blow job' a 'job' for nothing."

" _Lex_ ," Twyla says, tightening her hand on Alexis' skirt and pulling. She really isn't _jealous_ , but if she has to hear Alexis reference sex with someone else one more time...

"Yes, Twyla?" Alexis shifts easily to straddle Twyla's lap and clasp her hands behind her neck. "Do you have something to say to me?" 

Twyla slides her hands up Alexis' legs, gripping possessively, then lifts her gaze up to meet Alexis' eyes. "Hypothetically, of course, I don't think 69-ing would be overrated with me. In fact, I think you'd love it with me." 

Alexis leans in, tightening her arms around Twyla until she's flush against her and Twyla's senses are full of Alexis' scent, her skin, her eyes and lips. She wants nothing more than to taste her, to block out the rest of the world and get lost in her. "Mm, really, babe? You think so?"

"I know so." Twyla hooks her fingers under Alexis' underwear, then starts to tug them down. "I'll show you, too."

Alexis grins down at her, her eyes flashing with mischief; it's that one smile of hers, big and broad, that she usually wears whenever she's about to get her way, and Twyla realizes she's been utterly had. "You're gonna show me?" she teases, leaning in to brush her lips against Twyla's. "You're gonna show me what?" 

Twyla makes an impatient sound as she brings a hand up to the back of Alexis' neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. "They don't call 'eating out' a job, Lex, but I'm going to do it like it's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at alamborghini!


End file.
